Without a Word
by Lurhien
Summary: AU!Sherlock. John Watson es un joven interno en el hospital de St Bart's, Sherlock Holmes es un nuevo trabajador del mismo. ¿Qué pasará cuando John sea el único que comprenda el problema del joven detective?
1. Chapter 1

**WITHOUT A WORD. ****Capítulo 1**

**Pensamientos de Sherlock:**_** cursiva**_

Era la hora de la comida, las doce y media, a esa hora es cuando se le acumulaba el trabajo. Los doctores y enfermeras paraban sus ajetrearos días y descansaban durante una hora en el gran comedor del hospital.

El equipo del hospital estaba dividido en grupos, los cardiólogos, los becarios, los de pediatría... Y siempre se sentaban en las mismas mesas y hablaban de las mismas cosas. Para Sherlock todo aquello era un aburrimiento pero, a la vez, necesario. Las colaboraciones con la policía de Yard no daban ni para medio alquiler por lo que solía trabajar en cosas que le dieran dinero rápido. Debido a su carácter, desafortunadamente, esos trabajos no le duraban mucho. El hospital Bart's era el tercero que tenía en menos de seis meses y el que pagaba mejor de todos.

Él tenía treinta minutos libres a las tres de la tarde. Pero no malgastaba su tiempo en esas tonterías. ¿Comer? Eso era absurdo y, lo peor, aburrido. Prefería quedarse sentado cerca de la barra y deducir las vidas y secretos de los clientes o leer un buen libro, o, simplemente, encerrarse en su gran palacio mental. A veces abandonaba su puesto y daba vueltas por el hospital.

De alguna manera, el olor a desinfectante le relajaba. Las luces parpadeantes de algunas áreas del hospital hacían que le doliera la cabeza.

Varias veces había robado una bata y la tarjeta de identificación de la taquilla de algún médico y se colaba en el ala de pacientes fijos y vagaba por sus pasillos. Esa era la zona más tranquila de los siete edificios, exactamente la quinta planta. Al entrar te inundaba un silencio sepulcral. Allí había gente con alguna enfermedad terminal que necesitaba un mínimo cuidado y no podían hacer vida normal en sus casas. También estaba allí la gente en coma. Sus habitaciones eran las de la izquierda. Sherlock se quedaba mirando a través de los cristales a veces, preguntándose cómo sería estar ahí.

Esos pensamientos eran irracionales y totalmente absurdos pero el haber estado al borde de la muerte en varias ocasiones le pasaba factura y le humanizaba por mucho que quisiera evitarlo.

Se despertó sobresaltado por un ruido.

_Mierda_

Se había quedado dormido. Como odiaba eso. Dormir era peor que no hacerlo, te quedabas con más sueño y más cansado que antes.

Entró al baño de su habitación y, con la manga de la camisa, frotó el espejo que tenía vaho. Definitivamente necesitaba una ducha. Puso el agua al menor número de grados posible para despejarse del todo. Sus duchas apenas le tomaban cinco minutos y lo hacía por ser algo obligatorio para la sociedad, si no, seguro que aprovechaba ese tiempo en otras cosas.

Calentó agua y se hizo un té. En la pila había otra taza usada, ¿era suya? Cuando se terminó el té salió de casa corriendo para llegar a tiempo del desayuno.

Su reloj marcó las siete en punto cuando entró por la puerta y se colocó la plaquita donde ponía su nombre de pila y que lo identificaba como trabajador de aquella cafetería. Había solo una persona sentada en la barra, esperando. Y Sherlock sabía perfectamente quien era.

Cuando llegó a su altura vio que estaba tecleando rápidamente.

—Hey, Sherlock— le saludó la muchacha y le dedicó una bonita sonrisa. Este le saludó de vuelta con un movimiento de cabeza.

La chica iba vestida completamente de negro igual que Sherlock, normas reglamentarias para los de la cafetería. "Michelle" ponía en su placa. Elle, como la llamaba todo el mundo, trabajaba de camarera, Sherlock lo hacía detrás de la barra.

A esa hora nadie iba a sentarse en las mesas. Bajaban algunos madrugadores o gente que no se había ido en toda la noche y pedían un café para llevar y se largaban sin más. El trabajo de Elle a esas horas de la mañana era más bien nulo.

— Voy a ver a Tom, cúbreme— se despidió la chica y Sherlock asintió.

Tom trabajaba era uno de los de mantenimiento del hospital, apenas tenía diecinueve, como su novia, Elle.

Sherlock puso en funcionamiento la cafetera grande y puso pan a tostar esperando a los clientes.

— ¿Sabes que me ha dicho Tom?— escuchó a sus espaldas mientras leía por cuarta vez aquella página. Elle no esperó respuesta para continuar—. Dice que le han ofrecido un trabajo fijo de electricista en el edificio del ayuntamiento. Y, ¿sabes lo que eso significa? Que ganará más y por fin podremos mudarnos juntos. Estoy deseando salir de casa de mis padres...

Sherlock desconectó sus oídos como hacía siempre que Elle le hablaba. Si odiaba algo, eran aquellas conversaciones sin fin alguno que tenía la gente. Pero había aprendido que te pueden despedir por no ser abierto socialmente con tus compañeros de trabajo. Por lo que dejaba que le contara su insignificante vida y asentía un par de veces para parecer que estaba prestando atención.

Llegó la hora de comer y la cafetería y comedor se llenaron. Llegaron dos camareros más que trabajaban a las horas puntas y Elle se despidió para tomar la primera comanda. A esa hora no había mucha gente en la barra, tan solo algunos que pedían un bocata para comer o a los que les gustaba sentarse solos.

Allí estaban de nuevo los grititos y el murmullo insoportable que le daba dolor de cabeza al detective.

— Lo de siempre, por favor— dijo un hombre de avanzada edad mientras se sentaba en frente suya.

Él era George, el jefe de dermatología. Sherlock escribió su pedido en un papel y lo pegó junto a las demás comandas en la ventana que daba a la cocina.

George tenía 57 años, tenía el pelo gris por completo y llevaba trabajando allí desde los 43. Mujer, tres hijos y un perro hembra. Le gustaba jugar al golf cuando tenía tiempo y pasar las vacaciones en su pueblo de la sierra. Odia el futbol, prefiere el baloncesto.

— ¡Friki! Tierra llamando...— uno de los camareros le interrumpió— tres cafés solos, dos con leche y uno descafeinado.

Se puso con el pedido aguantándose las ganas de dejarle la huella de su mano roja en su estúpida cara.

Poco a poco se fue yendo la gente mientras llegaban los últimos rezagados. Un grupo de una cirugía que había tardado más de lo esperado, una pareja cuyo hijo estaba ingresado y unos cuantos internos de tercer año.

Sherlock regresó con su libro después de ordenar el dinero en la caja.

— Perdona, ¿aún se puede pedir un menú?

Sherlock negó con la cabeza sin separar los ojos de su libro.

— Aún es pronto— insistió el nuevo cliente mirando su reloj de muñeca.

Sherlock apuntó con un dedo la ventana de la cocina, esta tenía las luces apagadas y estaba vacía. Tampoco le miró.

— Vaya... Supongo que algo podremos comer, hemos salido ahora y no hemos tenido tiempo de...

No le dejó acabar, cogió una carta de bocatas y casi se lo tira a la cara. El chico se ofendió pero no dijo nada, cogió el papel y se fue a la mesa con sus compañeros. Fue entonces cuando Sherlock se permitió abandonar su lectura y mirarle. Era mayor que él, tendría unos veintiséis, interno. Parecía fuerte, iba al gimnasio regularmente, pero no para impresionar a ninguna chica, quería mantenerse en forma. Algo relacionado con eso... y estudiando medicina, quería ir al ejército, soldado médico. Era rubio, no muy alto pero imponía algo con su presencia. Había tres personas más en su mesa. Dos chicas y un chico. Amigos entre ellos excepto la rubia, su novia. Misma edad, vivían todos en la misma residencia, iban juntos de fiesta...

_¡Aburrido!_

Regresó a su lectura de nuevo interrumpida a los diez minutos.

— Ya sabemos que vamos a pedir— Sherlock le asesinó con su mirada si eso fuera posible y esperó en silencio a que siguiera—. Eh... Dos de jamón, uno de queso y otro vegetal.

Sherlock se levantó fingiendo cansancio y se metió en la cocina para coger unos platos y los bocadillos pedidos. Volvió con ellos y los dejó delante del rubio.

— También quería tres botellas de agua y una coca cola— le sonrió intentando parecer amable.

El otro le dio una sonrisa forzada y algo amenazadora y se agachó a coger de la nevera las aguas y el refresco que dejó con desgana sobre la barra.

Se quedó de pie esperando a que le pagara.

— Bueno... ¿cuánto es?— preguntó por fin el interno algo enfadado ya por la actitud del camarero.

Este no abrió la boca y señaló los precios de la carta que había sobre el mostrador.

— ¿Sabes? Podrías hablarme un poco, eso no te va a matar y te haría parecer algo más amable- le soltó el médico mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos el dinero y lo contaba.

El aludido no se inmutó y siguió esperando cuando llegó Elle de limpiar algunas mesas.

— Sherlock, el jefe me ha preguntado si puedes cambiarle el turno al del sábado porque tiene no sé qué. Ah, también dice que hables con él porque se han quejado de ti.

Este negó con la cabeza totalmente ofendido y cogió aire como para soltar un gran discurso pero, en lugar de eso, movió sus manos rápidamente haciendo gestos en el aire.

— Oye, a mí no me digas eso, díselo a él— le respondió Elle y se marchó tan pronto como había llegado.

Al interno le tomó dos segundos en darse cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido.

— Yo... Eh, lo siento mucho. No sabía que eras... Bueno... Que no puedes hablar— concluyó de tartamudear y disculparse y bajó la cabeza.

Depositó el dinero en el mostrador todavía cabizbajo. Tuvo que tocarle Sherlock el hombro por encima de la barra para que le mirara. Cuando lo hizo asintió aceptando su disculpa pero su expresión seria y amenazadora no cambió en ningún momento.

— Bueno, esto... Gracias— sacó otro billete más, lo dejó sobre el mostrador y se fue casi corriendo con la comida de sus compañeros.

El detective se quedó mirándolo con odio mientras comía y el casi médico estuvo toda la comida nervioso e incómodo por su mirada. Era lo menos que se merecía. ¿Dejarle propina? No quería propinas y menos por tenerle pena.

_Estúpido rubio._

Cuando acabó su turno a media tarde se dirigió primero a los despachos del hospital antes de ir a casa.

Llamó al despacho 26 dos veces antes de escuchar un "adelante".

— Holmes, siéntese.

Sherlock se sentó y no apartó la mirada, como si lo estuviera retando.

— Lamento decirte esto pero ya van varias quejas sobre ti. A la próxima me veré obligado a despedirte— le miró intentando parecer comprensivo—. Sé lo que debes de pasar y que la gente se meta contigo, pero tienes que ser más amable, ¿vale?

Sherlock no asintió ni negó, se quedó allí sentado sin inmutarse.

— Otra cosa, el de la barra de los fines de semana tiene que faltar esta semana. Tú ocuparás su puesto.

Sherlock se inclinó hacia delante y cogió un papel y bolígrafo sin pedir permiso.

_"Solo lo haré si me pagas las horas extras"_

El hombre del otro lado del escritorio suspiró y asintió.

— Que sepas que no me gustas, que solo lo hago porque no puedo contratar a otro en tan poco tiempo.

Sherlock volvió a escribir.

_"El sentimiento es mutuo"_

— Me alegra dejar las cosas claras.

Sherlock se levantó y se marchó sin girarse para despedirse. Lo que tenía que hacer por pagar el puto alquiler y los cigarrillos.

El frío de Londres le bofeteó al abrir la puerta y dejó que su cuerpo se acostumbrara al frio antes de seguir. Había poca gente en la calle. Unos corrían hacia sus coches, otros fumaban tranquilamente y había una pareja sentada en un banco. Sherlock encendió un cigarro y se lo llevó a la boca mientras les miraba. El rubio y la rubia.

_Qué bonito, voy a vomitar._

Estaban sentados de la mano y ella hablaba con él. Él sonreía pero pensando en otra cosa, solo prestaba atención de vez en cuando. Giró su cabeza y se encontró con la mirada del moreno. Por un momento dejó de sonreír pero regresó en seguida. Le saludó con la mano y Sherlock se marchó sin saludarle de vuelta.

Odiaba las banalidades de la sociedad. Si ya le había saludado antes, ¿para qué hacerlo otra vez?

Anduvo hasta casa porque no le apetecía meterse en uno de los abarrotados autobuses, y el metro, ni pensarlo. Cuando llegó a Baker Street la tele estaba encendida, la apagó, cogió su portátil y se encerró en su habitación.

* * *

**¡Notas!**

He aquí mi nuevo fic, no seáis malos/as conmigo. Tenía muchas ganas de poder subir de una vez esta nueva historia. No será ni mucho menos tan larga como mis otras historias de Sherlock y, por supuesto, no he abandonado CLLNE pero he estado ocupada con exámenes y ya tenía esta historia escrita desde hace un tiempo.

¡Espero que me dejeis cualquier duda o comentario en un review y nos vemos pronto!


	2. Chapter 2

**WITHOUT A WORD. ****Capítulo 2**

**Pensamientos de Sherlock:**_** cursiva**_

**Gesticulaciones/escritos de Sherlock: "entre comillas"**

Miércoles. Cuatro de la mañana. Las placas con bacterias han sido contaminadas con la taza de café tirada "sin querer". Sherlock tiene que volver a empezar a hacer el experimento por tercera vez. Pero en ese momento, no. Tenía los cinco sentidos puestos en el caso que llevaba un día quitándole el sueño.

_El niño es la clave. ¿Por qué diría esa frase? El padre es el principal sospechoso, demasiado fácil, demasiado obvio. No puede ser. "Manchó mis juguetes y no los quiso limpiar". Sin duda se refería a la sangre. El niño no vio el asesinato pero si al asesino tropezar con sus juguetes y mancharlo todo. Dice que es el padre pero está confundido por el shock. Es alguien con acceso a la casa. Familia, el vecino, el portero... "No los quiso limpiar" ¡Eso era! La de la limpieza._

Cogió su teléfono y tecleó deprisa, después de enviar el mensaje marcó el número de Lestrade para hacerle una llamada pérdida, estaría tan dormido que probablemente no escuchara el sonido del mensaje. Caso cerrado. Su tripa rugió.

Se levantó con desgana y fue hasta la cocina. Revisó la nevera: ojos, dedos, medio sándwich, sí, podría comerse eso. Se lo llevó de vuelta al sofá y vio como fuera empezaba a amanecer. Otro día más...

Pero merecería la pena. Algún día Lestrade se daría cuenta que era imprescindible en sus casos y le dejaría ir a la escena del crimen. Tan solo llevaba un par de meses ayudándole pero sentía que pronto tendría un buen caso que le llenaría de fama y podría abandonar ese estúpido trabajo y vivir solo.

Encendió la tele haciendo tiempo hasta que diera la hora de irse. No le gustaba nada verla pero los juegos que echaban a aquellas horas le hacían gracia, qué idiota llamaría. Alguien golpeó la pared quejándose por el volumen de la tele pero hizo caso omiso, es más, subió un poco el volumen de esta.

La hora de comer era siempre complicada. Muchas cervezas, cafés y pinchos. Un trabajo que mataba sus neuronas lentamente. Podía sentirlas morir de aburrimiento si se concentraba. Y allí estaba el rubio. Sherlock metió la mano en su bolsillo y arrugó con fuerza el billete que había dentro. Esperó a que terminara de comer.

Se pasaba la mayoría del tiempo riendo las tontas bromas de su novia.

_Veamos... Cuatro amigos, por los libros son de tercer año de internos, por la hora a la que comen, están con el doctor Jones, pasan todo el día en el piso segundo, han ayudado en alguna cirugía. El rubio es zurdo..._

Cuando terminaron Sherlock abandonó su puesto e interceptó el camino del rubio. Todos los demás se quedaron mirando asombrados como si hubiera hecho algo prohibido. Hasta que se fueron y les dejaron solos en la, también sola, cafetería. El detective puso la palma del medico en alto y dejó ahí el billete arrugado que llevaba. Y después de lanzarle una mirada asesina, regresó a su puesto, impasible y como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Cuando el interno reaccionó, el otro ya había desaparecido por la cocina. Miró el billete, era exactamente el mismo que él le dio hace unos días, tenía el mismo rayajo que el que le había dejado de propina. Quiso ir a protestar pero ya llegaba tarde. Quizá lo podía coger a la salida.

El detective aprovechó la ausencia de clientes a las cinco y subió a la quinta planta. Todo seguía como siempre, los pasillos, los pacientes durmiendo en sus habitaciones. Siempre pasaba de largo por los despachos de los médicos, pero ese día, cuando leyó Dr. Jones en una puerta no pudo reprimir el deseo de abrir la puerta. Obviamente estaría cerrada y se sorprendió cuando la encontró abierta. Así que en los tres segundos que tardaría en encontrárselo sentado imaginó cuatro posibles excusas. Todas se esfumaron al ver el despacho vacío.

_La bata está colgada, su abrigo no. No está su móvil sobre la mesa, tampoco su tarjeta identificativa. Ha tenido que irse corriendo y se ha olvidado de cerrar._

Cerró la puerta tras él y se sentó en la cómoda butaca del doctor. Estuvo buscando en los cajones sin saber que encontrar hasta que se cruzó con una carpeta verde menta. El Dr. Jones parecía un hombre amable, no había necesidad de fisgonear. Pero aquella carpeta... Tenía que abrirla. Eran fichas, fichas de sus internos. Tenía cinco en total, una de ellas tenía un sello en rojo de "recolocado". Las otras cuatro eran familiares para mí. Dos chicas y dos chicos.

Catherine Meyer, universidad privada, 27, morena de pelo rizado. Jeremy Rent, universidad privada, 25, pelo negro algo largo. Hannah Stuart, universidad privada, 26, pelo rubio y lacio. John H. Watson, universidad pública, 26, rubio de ojos azules.

Ahí estaba su rubio. John... Y sus malditos billetes de consolación. Cerró la carpeta y la dejó donde estaba antes. Nadie podría decir que había estado ahí. Miró fuera antes de salir y al no ver nada salió y visitó la habitación a la que iba últimamente para despejarse.

Después de un "adiós" y varios "frikis" se pudo ir a su casa por fin, sin saber que alguien lo estaría esperando fuera.

Fumando y con un paraguas, un hombre de unos treinta años le esperaba en mitad de la calle. Sherlock pasó de largo e hizo como que no le había visto. El otro hombre lo paralizó cogiéndole del brazo y acercándole a él.

— No te librarás de mí tan fácilmente, hermanito— este se soltó y se separó un poco.

"¿Qué quieres?" gesticuló Sherlock lentamente para que el otro le entendiera a la primera.

— ¿A vuelto?— le preguntó su hermano mayor hablando y gesticulando a la vez.

El detective negó con la cabeza y sacó el paquete de tabaco. Mientras encendía el cigarrillo vio por encima del hombro de Mycroft como John salía del edificio y se quedaba mirándole. Sherlock le dio la espalda y tocó el hombro de Mycroft para que le prestara atención.

"No dejes que vuelva" hizo énfasis en cada movimiento de sus manos.

— Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, aún están casados— dijo Mycroft casi en un susurro.

"A este paso no hará falta el divorcio" añadió Sherlock y recibió un codazo de su hermano.

— No digas eso otra vez, nunca— Mycroft tiró su cigarro al suelo y después de pisarlo se fue enfadado.

Su hermano pequeño se quedó pensativo mirando la abarrotada calzada llena de coches. Todos llevaban puestas las luces. Por muy pronto que saliera, siempre era de noche. A las seis ya era noche cerrada en invierno. Vio cómo su hermano mayor entraba en un coche negro, él siempre tan discreto. El coche arrancó y se perdió entre la densa circulación.

¿Mycroft tan ocupado que no puede encargarse él mismo de esas niñeces? Sin duda, estar en el gobierno se le había subido a la cabeza y ya ni se preocupaba por esas tonterías.

Siguió disfrutando de su cigarro hasta que escuchó unos pasos acercándose hacia él. Eran rítmicos y firmes, pero relajados y tranquilos a la vez, era el rubio, John. Cuando finalmente le alcanzó, el detective dio una última y gran calada a su cigarro.

— Eso no será muy bueno para tus pulmones...— intentó bromear y al ver la fría mirada que el otro le lanzó decidió callarse.

Sherlock soltó el aire poco a poco y tiró la colilla en una papelera. No esperó a que le dijera lo que tuviese que decirle. Simplemente se fue porque no le apetecía malgastar su tiempo en aquel insulso doctor.

Cuando llegó a casa solo le apetecía dormir. Era una cosa que se prohibía hacer durante los casos, incluso cuando no los había. Era una pérdida de tiempo, total pérdida de tiempo. Pero al entrar en su habitación y ver la cama deshecha no pudo hacer otra cosa que tirar el abrigo al suelo y quitarse los zapatos, ya habría tiempo para esas cosas mañana. Apagó la luz y se metió entre las sábanas blancas. Estaban calientes, como si alguien hubiera estado allí antes, como si aún estuviera. Cerró los ojos para cinco minutos y se despertó a las diez horas.

La luz se coló por las ventanas, juraría que él las dejó cerradas la noche anterior y abrió los ojos. La cama estaba vacía, como cada vez que se despertaba. Aquella sensación era agradable, no quería salir de allí. Sabía exactamente la hora que era por la luz que entraba por la ventana, llegaría tarde al trabajo sí o sí. Pero él había cubierto a Elle muchas veces, por un favor que le hiciera ella a él no se moriría.

Llegó justo a la hora de la comida, nadie notó nada. Pero tenía un nuevo cliente en la barra.

— Uhh, bella durmiente— se acercó Elle mientras hacía el recibo de una mesa— ¿Qué tal anoche?— le guiñó un ojo.

Sherlock se colocó su identificador bajo la atenta mirada del nuevo cliente rubio. El detective negó con la cabeza y se puso manos a la obra.

—Una buena noche con tu novio, ¿eh?— guiñó otro ojo y sonrió seductoramente.

"Yo no tengo novio" gesticuló enfadado.

— Claro, y yo soy María Magdalena, no te jode. El próximo día avisa si vas a llegar tarde— cogió unos platos y se los llevó en la bandeja de acero.

Tras preparar los últimos cafés se dispuso a ir.

— Espera, llevo esperando una hora— se quejó John desde su asiento.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros y salió de detrás de la barra con las mismas intenciones de marcharse.

— No te irás sin esto— le tendió un billete, el mismo billete para ser exactos.

"No quiero tú dinero, idiota"

— Lo siento, no te entiendo— se disculpó el rubio.

Sherlock sacó una pequeña libreta y un lápiz algo gastado que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo.

"No quiero tu dinero, idiota." escribió en la primera hoja y la arrancó para entregársela a John. Tras leerla la arrugó.

— Solo intentaba ser amable, así que lo siento, no te volveré a dejar propina si es lo que deseas— tiró el papel a una papelera cercana a la barra.

Sherlock cogió el lápiz de nuevo y escribió a prisa.

"Solo me diste propina porque te sentiste mal por haberme gritado. No necesito que te apiades de un pobre mudo, no tienes que tener pena por mí" volvió a tirar el papel a John que lo cogió en el aire.

— No tengo pena por ti, eres un maldito borde incluso sin poder abrir la boca— casi le escupió al decir esas palabras.

El detective sonrió de medio lado y luego por completo. No pudo evitarlo y se rio a carcajadas silenciosas bajo la sorprendida mirada del otro hombre.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te ríes de mí?— levantó una ceja.

Sherlock volvió a coger el lápiz mientras seguía riéndose.

"Sherlock Carter. Encantado de conocerte, John Watson" le dio el último papel a John y se marchó no sin antes guiñarle un ojo al pobre interno y dejarle ya totalmente descompuesto.

**¡Notas!**

**Muchísimas gracias a todas por vuestros reviews, no os he podido contestar personalmente, pero he leído todos y cada uno de ellos.**

**En cuanto a CLLNE, no lo he abandonado, estoy teniendo una laguna mental en cuanto a ese ff, y entre las fiestas y todo eso... **


	3. Chapter 3

**WITHOUT A WORD. ****Capítulo 3**

**Pensamientos de Sherlock:**_** cursiva**_

**Gesticulaciones/escritos de Sherlock: "entre comillas"**

John H Watson había sido siempre un buen estudiante, de sobresaliente. Llegó a la universidad con una beca y ahora estaba haciendo sus prácticas con tres estudiantes de privada.

John nunca tuvo una vida fácil. Ni si quiera tuvo la infancia digna de un niño corriente. Pero John sabía disimular perfectamente.

Una madre viuda con dos niños pequeños y la pensión apenas llegaba para pagar los gastos básicos. Después la decepción de saber que su hijo quería seguir los mismos pasos que su padre, la alcoholemia de su hija adolescente... Pero aun así ella luchó y convenció a su hijo estudiar medicina y quedarse en Londres unos años más, por lo menos que fuera un médico militar.

Le aceptaron en St Bart's para llevar acabo sus años de interno y de prácticas. Allí conoció a sus compañeros asignados al mismo doctor que él: Cath, Jeremy y Hannah. Nadie podía negar que hubiera algo entre esta última y John nada más conocerse. Al principio fueron todos amigos de juergas, quedaban casi todos los sábados y se iban de copas por las noches. Pero poco a poco Hannah y John fueron quedando cada vez más veces los dos solos. Al cine, a una firma de libros... Excusas para estar juntos. Hasta que ella dio un paso más y desde entonces son novios. Vivían todos en la misma residencia, solo que Hannah y Jeremy estaban en un edificio diferente al de John y Cath.

Si todo salía bien, este sería el último año de John en el hospital, después iría al ejército y, más tarde, a luchar en la guerra.

—Estás distraído— Hannah le tiró una bola de papel por encima de la mesa— ¿A quién miras? Me voy a poner celosa...— acabó con un ronroneo que puso las orejas de John coloradas.

— Lo siento, anoche no dormí muy bien. Mis vecinos de arriba tienen como costumbre dormir de día y bailar de noche— se frotó los ojos en señal de cansancio y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su novia—. Necesito unas vacaciones urgentemente.

—Lo que necesitas es venir a vivir a mi edificio.

— Hannah, ya lo hemos hablado. Aún es pronto para vivir juntos...

— No digo eso. He oído que unos del segundo se van, podrías mirar el alquiler. Así podríamos estar más cerca— le guiñó un ojo.

— Apenas tardo cinco minutos desde mi edificio al tuyo— dijo cansado finalmente cerrando los ojos.

Definitivamente tenía que ir a hablar con los de arriba, no podía seguir durmiendo tan poco, eso afectaría su nivel de concentración y era lo que más necesitaba su último año.

— Me rindo, no sé qué te pasa hoy—se levantó de la silla que estaba frente a la de su novio y empezó a recoger sus cosas.

— Hannah...— intentó convencerla pero ya era tarde, había dejado su bandeja de comida donde las demás y había abandonado el comedor sin más.

Aunque quisieran negarlo, algo pasaba entre ellos. Llevaban tres años juntos, trabajando codo a codo, viéndose a todas horas en el hospital, cuando iban de fiesta, cuando estudiaban, cuando almorzaban... Y a John le empezaba a parecer todo aburrido. Todos los días lo mismo, no solo su relación con la rubia si no, también, todo lo demás. Desayuno-Hospital-Comedor-Hospital-Estudio-Cena-Cama. Algunos días se salvaban cuando iban al cine a ver una película o cuando tenía tiempo para leer. Su vida se había vuelto monótona pero era el precio que tenía que pagar para poder cumplir su sueño e ir al ejército y salvar la vida de la gente, ya fuerza a pie de campo o en la tienda de médicos. Lo único que quería era escapar de aquella vida que tenía, fuera de Londres y fuera de ese país.

Cuando John salió de su ensimismamiento y miró el reloj se dio cuenta de que apenas le quedaban tres minutos para la cirugía en la que "ayudaría". Tardaría un minuto en bajar a la planta de cirugía, dos en cambiarse, uno en desinfectarse... Ya no le daría tiempo. Si algo era el Dr. Jones era un maniático de la puntualidad y John lo había descubierto de la peor forma cuando llegó cinco minutos tarde un día y ya le había asignado su cirugía a otro compañero. Por lo menos podría ir a verla desde arriba. Llegó a la sala con la ventana que daba al quirófano número cinco tres minutos pasados de en punto. Allí estaban los demás de su grupo: Jeremy y Cath. Miró abajo y Hannah llevaba ya puesta la mascarilla y los guantes. Le saludó desde abajo y se acercó al Dr. para recibir instrucciones. A John le hirvió la sangre cuando vio como Hannah empezaba a colocar los instrumentos. Le había robado la operación. Apretó los puños y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, no podía alterarse por esa gilipollez. No lo habría hecho a posta, seguro que echaron a moneda quien se quedaba con la operación. Se giró lo mínimo para ver a sus dos amigos que estaban sentados y con una carpeta y bolis en las manos. Estos le miraron también con una expresión de resignación antes de encogerse de hombros. John suspiró y se sentó cerca de ellos. Sacó un cuaderno y un lápiz de su mochila y centró su atención en el paciente que ya estaba anestesiado.

— ¡John!—escuchó a su espalda e hizo caso omiso acelerando el paso— John, cariño— Hannah le alcanzó y le tocó el hombro.

John puso su mejor sonrisa y se giró mientras se colocaba mejor la mochila al hombro y soltaba a su novia.

—Muy buena operación— volvió a sonreír irónicamente.

—Esta tarde vamos a pedir unas pizzas y a comprar unas cervezas, pásate a las nueve, ¿vale?— se acercó y le besó en la boca.

—Yo... No puedo esta noche— dijo John después de alargar el beso hasta el infinito.

— ¿Qué tienes que hacer tan importante que no puedes venir?— pasó los brazos por sus hombros y le abrazó.

John empezó a mirar al rededor buscando algo que pudiera darle una excusa para librarse. Era media tarde y algunos médicos se iban ya, aparte de los muchos pacientes que siempre estaban por todos sitios. Vio entre la multitud que se acercaba a la puerta de la salida al camarero de pelo negro.

— He quedado con él— señaló.

Hannah se separó de él lo justo para poder mirar donde señalaba.

—¿Con ese? ¿El mudo?— preguntó Hannah con cierto tono de asco.

— Eso es algo ofensivo — la separó de mala gana.

—Mira, lo siento por él pero... ¿Sabes? Dicen muchas cosas de él por ahí- sacó su teléfono móvil y tecleó algo.

— ¿Qué cosas?— gruñó John.

— Ya sabes, que es gay— susurró con aire de misterio.

— Y, ¿eso qué más da?— se cruzó de brazos esperando que la otra no respondiera.

— Mira, déjalo. Además, ¿cuándo has quedado tú con él?— volvió a poner voz de asco cuando dijo "él".

— No te tengo que contar todo lo que hago— se liberó del todo de ella y se separó—. Te llamo mañana— se despidió con un rápido beso y corrió hacia el detective.

— ¡Hey!— le llamó John ya que no se acordaba del nombre que ponía en su plaquita.

Sherlock, que hasta el momento iba andando a paso lento y enviando varios mensajes en su móvil, se paró en seco y le miró sorprendido.

— ¿Nos vamos ya?— dijo en alto para que lo pudiera escuchar su novia desde lejos—. Tú sígueme la corriente— susurró cuando se acercó del todo a Sherlock y le palmeó la espalda en saludo.

La mirada de Sherlock iba de John a su novia que tenía la cara a cuadros en la otra punta de la sala. Cuando ya estuvieron fuera y alejados algunas calles del hospital, Sherlock le paró y le hizo que le mirara para poner cara de no entender que estaba pasando. John habló y se explicó por fin.

— Lo siento, quería librarme de ella— dijo medio avergonzado.

Sherlock no necesitó más información para comprender la situación y asintió cuando John levantó la vista del suelo y le miró.

— Gracias por no decir nada— acabó de agradecer John cuando se dio cuenta de sus palabras—. Quiero decir, que gracias por seguirme la corriente... Tú me entiendes.

Sherlock aireó la mano en el aire quitándole importancia a su error. Ambos se quedaron mirando a algún lado de la calle esperando a que el otro hiciera algo. John se balanceó sobre los talones y Sherlock metió su mano en el bolsillo para sacar un paquete de tabaco y un mechero. Elegantemente sacó uno y lo sujetó con la boca mientras que con una mano lo encendía y con la otra hacía de pantalla contra el aire. Le dio una gran calada y soltó el humo hacia arriba para no molestar al otro lentamente. Parecía que fuera uno de los mayores placeres de su vida. Fue a guardarse el paquete cuando se acordó y le ofreció al interno que negó con la cabeza amablemente y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

— Bueno...— empezó John dubitativo sin saber muy bien que decir.

Sherlock rodó los ojos y encendió otro cigarro. ¿Por qué estaba allí de pie en mitad de la calle y no se iba a su casa a hacer algo mejor?

— ¿Cómo sabías mi nombre? ¿Conoces al Dr. Jones?— Sherlock asintió—. Por cierto, tu nombre era...— Sherlock metió una mano en su bolsillo y sacó su plaquita—. "Sherlock", claro. Con ese nombre no sé cómo se me ha podido olvidar— el aludido amagó una sonrisa por el cumplido.

Tras medio minuto más de silencio Sherlock tocó el hombro de John para que le mirara y le indicó con la mano que se iba. John asintió y se despidió pero él no se movió de ahí. No sabía muy bien a donde ir. Si volvía a la residencia se arriesgaba a que alguien le viera y descubriera que todo era una farsa para librarse de aquella quedada improvisada. Así que allí estaba John, viendo como Sherlock andaba por la calle. Cuando parecía que iba a girar una esquina se dio la vuelta rápidamente y retrocedió en sus pasos. Se acercaba cada vez a paso más rápido y, cuando llegó a la altura de John, ya estaba casi corriendo. Le agarró del antebrazo y le metió en la primera calle a la derecha donde le empujó en el primer establecimiento abierto que había. John se quedó sin saber que ocurría en la puerta de la cafetería y Sherlock, que se había sentado en la última mesa y más apartada del escaparate, le hizo señas con la mano para que se acercara.

John se sentó en la silla que quedaba frente a él en silencio, todo aquello era muy emocionante, como si estuvieran escapando de un asesino. Sherlock se tapó la cara con la carta haciendo que la ojeaba en el momento en el que la puerta del establecimiento se volvía a abrir.

— Sherlock, ¿qué pasa...?— susurró tan bajo que ni él mismo se pudo oír.

— ¿Con que huyendo de mi otra vez?

No se sabría muy bien a cuál de los dos se le heló más la sangre. Sherlock dejó la carta sobre la mesa de un golpe a la vez que dejaba escapar un suspiro de resignación. John, por su parte, soltó el aire que había cogido al darse cuenta de que la voz no era de mujer.

El hombre de traje se sentó en la tercera silla de la pequeña mesa y John le reconoció como el hombre del paraguas que había visto con el camarero hace unos días.

"¿Qué quieres?" le preguntó a Mycroft.

— ¿No me presentas a tu amigo?— hizo un hincapié en la palabra amigo y ante la fría mirada de Sherlock prosiguió— "Quiero saber si ha habido cambios" — gesticuló para que el rubio no supiera de que estaban hablando.

"Si hubiera pasado algo, ¿no crees que te enterarías antes que yo?" acabó y se movió en la silla para darle la espalda.

— Un placer, John— extendió la mano Mycroft y este se la estrechó atónito.

Cogió su paraguas que había apoyado en la mesa y se marchó con la misma elegancia con la que había llegado. John no podía estar flipando más. Primero el camarero adivinaba su nombre y apellido como si tal cosa y ahora venía este y hacía lo mismo, o ambos tenían alguna especie de poder mágico o le había hablado de él.

— Vale, se acabó el hacerte el misterioso y el interesante conmigo, ¿qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué tu novio sabe cómo me llamo?— la voz de John salió grave y autoritaria.

Sherlock que estaba mirando hacia los demás comensales giró su cabeza lentamente hasta quedar alineada con la del rubio. Primero le miró seriamente y poco a poco asomó una sonrisa que se convirtió en una carcajada silenciosa. John se puso de los nervios al ver que la diversión de su acompañante no disminuía. Sherlock parecía llorar de la risa.

— ¿Te hago tanta gracia?— Sherlock negó con la cabeza sin poder parar de reír.

John se levantó pero Sherlock le agarró de la manga de la camisa y le sentó con fuerza en el momento en el que llegaba una joven camarera y les tomaba nota. Sherlock señaló un té de la carta más calmado y John pidió un café solo.

— O te explicas o me voy.

Sherlock sacó su libreta y lápiz y comenzó a escribir.

"No es mi novio, es mi hermano." Al leerlo, las mejillas de John se sonrojaron hasta más no poder.

— Lo siento, como el otro día tu compañera dijo eso de tu novio y con lo que dicen de ti...

"Sé lo que dicen de mí. No tengo novio"

— Vale, si a mí no me importa— John bebió un sorbo del café que le trajo la camarera. Sherlock hizo lo propio con la suya—. Ahora me explicas cómo sabías mi nombre y cómo lo sabe él— señaló la puerta de salida.

* * *

**¡Notas!**

¡Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios y suscripciones! Madre mía... Y buenas noticias, CLLNE ya está en progreso de nuevo.


	4. Chapter 4

**WITHOUT A WORD. Capítulo 4**

**Pensamientos de Sherlock:**_** cursiva**_

**Gesticulaciones/escritos de Sherlock: "entre comillas"**

"Mi hermano y yo poseemos el don/poder/como quieras llamarlo de la deducción. Lo vemos todo, cualquier cosa. Puedo adivinar donde has pasado los últimos tres años con solo el cuello de tu camisa.

Siempre estás con esos chicos, cuatro internos. Por tus libros sé que sois de tercer año aquí. Siempre estáis con prisa, sois del Dr. Jones. Tiene dos chicas y dos chicos. Jeremy o John, 50% de probabilidades, acerté."

_Y omití el pequeño hecho de que había revisado su expediente._

— Vaya... ¿En serio?— John dio otro sorbo a su café y Sherlock adivinó que no se lo creía del todo.

"Mujer de la mesa dos. Divorciada, tres gatos. Sus hijos no la visitan tanto como ella quisiera. Se ha perfilado los labios por fuera de los mismos, está esperando a un hombre, probablemente cita a ciegas de página web de citas. Ahora vendrá el hombre, charlarán un poco. A él no le agradará y se inventará una excusa para irse"

Sherlock acabó de escribir con una sonrisa triunfante. John leyó el papel rápidamente y dirigió su vista a la mesa dos. Estaba la mujer que decía. Demasiado arreglada y su perfume se olía desde allí. Al segundo llegó un hombre buscando a alguien de entre las mesas. La mujer le saludó con la mano y el hombre se acercó cansado. Tal y como dijo el camarero hablaron unos minutos, más bien habló ella y, después, él se disculpó y se marchó. John se quedó unos segundos más mirando a la mujer sola antes de girarse y quedar cara a cara con el adivino.

—¿Cómo coño has hecho eso?— su cara era un poema. Estaba entre la sorpresa, la fascinación y la curiosidad de saber más—. Eso ha sido...—Sherlock miró a otro lado sabiendo lo que venía—. Increíble, no hay otra palabra.

Sherlock volvió a mirarle rápidamente. ¿Increíble? Debía de tener algo en los oídos que no le dejaban escuchar bien. Tenía que ser una especie de broma. Pero la cara del interno no mentía, era sincera. Tenía una gran sonrisa, como de acabar de ver lo más maravilloso del mundo y haberse quedado embobado. A Sherlock le gustó la sensación de recibir un cumplido e hizo un esfuerzo por no sonreír. A continuación se llevó una mano hacia la barbilla y después la inclinó hacia delante. John reconoció ese movimiento como "gracias". John sonrió y deseó en ese momento saber el lenguaje de señas para poder hablar con él más fluidamente.

— Supongo que ahora te debo un favor por haberme salvado antes.

"Con esa novia, normal que intentaras huir" gesticuló Sherlock sabiendo que el otro no le podría entender y a continuación escribió "No pasa nada"

John dejó un billete sobre la mesa que pagaba ambas bebidas, dejó también algo de propina y se levantó. Sherlock le imitó y salieron del establecimiento. No se habían quitado los abrigos dentro y ahora se notaba el frío de la calle.

— Nos vemos el lunes en la cafetería—se despidió John y Sherlock asintió con la cabeza.

Encendió otro cigarro mientras le observaba marcharse.

John subió por las escaleras en lugar de utilizar el ascensor por miedo a encontrarse a alguien. Aunque, en aquellas horas, los que fueran a acudir a casa de Hannah ya habrían llegado de sobra. John se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó sobre su cama. Encendió la ducha y dejó que se fuera calentando el agua mientras se desvestía. Ya dentro no podía pensar en otra cosa que en aquellas maravillosas deducciones que el camarero le había hecho. ¿Por qué trabajaba entonces en una cafetería? ¿Por qué no utilizaba su don para ayudar a la policía? John pensó que el último sitio donde trabajaría una persona como él, ahora que lo conocía un poco más, sería en la cafetería de un hospital. Sin duda, ese tal Sherlock Holmes era todo un personaje misterioso y el interno estaba ansioso por descubrir más de él. Se echó jabón en el pelo y el cuerpo y apenas tardó diez minutos en salir del baño con ropa más cómoda. Sacó los libros de su mochila pero no le apetecía nada estudiar así que bajó al comedor a tomar alguna cosa para cenar ya que el café le había quitado la sed pero no el hambre.

Los viernes solía estar todo mucho más vacío. Los estudiantes salían a divertirse como debería hacer él, y en lugar de eso, estaba solo ante una bandeja de algo parecido a verdura a la plancha. Cuando terminó regresó a su cuarto y encendió el portátil, no era muy tarde pero los ojos le comenzaban a pesar bastante. Revisó su correo y abrió una conversación con su hermana que aparecía como conectaba. Esta no le contestó, nunca lo hacía. John prefería pensar que se dejaba el programa abierto sin querer. Cerró todas las pestañas pero se le ocurrió una idea más antes de irse a dormir.

El fin de semana siempre eran los días más aburridos para Sherlock Holmes. La policía iba más lenta esos días, incluso los asesinos parecían tomarse un descanso de la semana. Solía pasarse el día tirado en el sofá en su "palacio mental", tocando el violín a altas horas de la madrugada o fumando cigarros y otras sustancias. Lo que fuera por pasar aquellas 48 horas más rápidas. La señora Hudson solía lavar la ropa en su lavadora -ya que el piso del detective no contaba con ella- y después de planchársela la colocaba cuidadosamente.

El lunes llegó y, aunque odiaba aquella maldita cafetería, era mejor que permanecer en aquella casa. Era la hora del desayuno y Sherlock estaba impaciente por alguna razón. Aunque nunca lo admitiría, estaba deseando que llegara la hora del almuerzo. No esperaba que el rubio le hablara pero le gustaba verlo desde detrás de la barra, deducir que había hecho durante el fin de semana, con quien había estado y si había dormido con su "adorable" novia. Elle le miraba sentada en un taburete frente a él con una sonrisa juguetona.

— ¿Qué te pasa que andas tan distraído?— le guiñó un ojo—. ¿Es por tu novio?— cuando vio que el detective iba a mover las manos rectificó—. ¿Es por tu futuro novio?

Sherlock quiso gritarla pero se contuvo de abrir la boca al recordar que no podría emitir ningún sonido. Le hizo un corte de mangas y se fue a otra parte de la cafetería. Esa chica era insoportable el 98% de las veces, pero por una vez Sherlock pensó en lo que había dicho. Para ella era una broma y una forma de molestarle cariñosamente, porque con su genio no se atrevía a hacer otra cosa. Sherlock salió a la calle por la puerta de la cocina y cogió un cigarro. Cuando le dio una calada no le gustó el sabor y lo tiró. Necesitaba cambiar de marca, esa ya le cansaba. Hacía frío y más habiéndose dejado el abrigo dentro.

Apenas había conocido a ese hombre dos semanas atrás y ya se sentía a gusto con él. Era diferente al resto de las personas, tenía algo. Para empezar, le habían fascinado sus deducciones. La mayoría de la gente huía asustada de que pudieran descubrir sus secretos. Pero a él se le cayó la baba. Y siempre le hacía reír. Menudas ocurrencias tenía. Su hermano, su novio. Era una persona corriente no corriente. Era complicado y a la vez tan sencillo estar sentado con él. No se burlaba por su discapacidad. Es más, dedujo que se interesaba más por él así. Quizá... No, no podía cometer ese error otra vez.

Tiró el paquete de tabaco a la basura y se recriminó por pensar en estupideces mientras volvía a la cocina. Necesitaba un caso y lo necesitaba ya.

John Watson era un hombre con paciencia pero aquella mañana estaba siendo condenadamente larga. La jefa de enfermería les había mandado asistir todo el día a urgencias para tomar apuntes de lo que veía. Una mujer intoxicada, un niño que se había tragado una pieza de lego... Miró el reloj por décima vez en diez minutos. Hannah estaba sentada a dos camillas de distancia y hablaba con Jeremy animadamente.

— Hey, Johnny— le llamó Cath cuando se sentó al lado de John en broma—. No seas tan impaciente, en un cuarto de hora Hannah será toda tuya.

Cath y John rieron.

— No espero por ella— se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y por qué te estás comiendo las uñas?— el rubio suspiró y no contestó—. John, ¿va todo bien?— le tocó el hombro.

—No lo sé, Catherine. Lo que no va es igual que antes. Todo ha cambiado. Ahora...—se pasó las manos por el cuello—. No sé. Ella ha cambiado, yo he cambiado. Y no sé yo si eso es bueno.

— John, todo el mundo cambia, no te culpes por ello — ambos siguieron mirando a la rubia y a su compañero—. ¿Te puedo contar un secreto? No te rías— John asintió—. Cuando conocí a Hannah, me enamoré de ella.

— ¿Qué?— Cath se rio.

— Sí... Luego la conocí bien y todo cambió pero eso fue hace tres años. Siempre me he preguntado por qué sales con ella. Es decir... No quiero decir nada, yo no he llegado al nivel de intimidad que tenéis vosotros pero... Tiene que ser realmente buena en el sexo para que sigas con ella después de todo lo que la soportas— le empujó cariñosamente y se rió intentando aligerar el ambiente.

— Puede que no sea la mejor novia que uno puede pedir pero... Después me demuestra lo mucho que me quiere y lo dejo pasar—John balanceó sus piernas en el aire—. Ahora no estoy tan seguro de poder seguir. Y parece que se lleva mucho mejor con Jeremy que conmigo. Ya casi no pasamos tiempo juntos, y hace bastante que no...

— Hey, vale, lo pillo. Ella es maja, cuando quiere. Y como tú me caes mejor que ella…—pero Catherine no acabó la frase, no hizo falta.

— Gracias, Cath ¿Tú qué tal con Adriana?— cambió de conversación.

— Uf, mejor no preguntes. Pero, John, ya sabes que me tienes para cualquier cosa, ¿eh?

— Que sí pesada.

El reloj marcó en punto y recogieron sus cosas tranquilamente. Fue cuando llegaron al comedor cuando John recordó lo impaciente que estaba. Sherlock estaba sentado donde siempre, con una revista de mujeres entre las manos y leía rápidamente las líneas y pasaba las páginas aceleradamente, como si no tuviera tiempo para acabar. Llevaba la camiseta de manga corta negra que se le ajustaba al cuerpo de siempre y su plaquita inconfundible. Y como si notara su presencia, levantó la vista cuando John entró en la sala. Ambos se miraron pero ninguno se saludó. John se sentó con sus amigos y Sherlock atendió a algunos clientes, siempre vigilándose cuando nadie les miraba.

Todos acabaron y John se quedó solo con Hannah.

— Escucha, tenemos que hablar— comenzó John Hannah bostezó.

— Ahora no, John. He quedado con Jeremy para ir con el doctor Smith.

— Hannah, es importante. Es sobre nosotros— la chica le miró a los ojos y por un momento se sorprendió.

— Quieres dejarlo, ¿es eso?— se rio.

— No. Si tanta prisa tienes luego hablamos.

— Lo que tú digas— se fue sin despedirse y corrió hasta Jeremy que le esperaba en la puerta.

John recogió sus cosas y caminó hasta el mostrador. Sherlock no estaba en ese momento. Esperó sentado y, cuando le vio salir del cuarto de baño, se levantó de la silla y se acercó a él.

— Me voy a saltar la tarde, ¿vienes?— Sherlock le miró confundido.

Miró hacia la mesa donde había estado sentado y la vio vacía. Le preguntó con la mirada si estaba seguro pero vio que no dudaba en ningún momento el saltarse la clase de aquella tarde.

_Enfadado, furioso. Necesita desconectar para calmarse. Discusión con la novia. Inminente ruptura. Iba a hablar conmigo cuando acabara mi turno. Quiere que esté con él ahora._

Sherlock corrió a coger su abrigo y le sonrió a John mientras salían del edificio. Giraron a la derecha y comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo fijo. Había poca gente en las calles después de comer y la mayoría de los establecimientos estaban cerrados a esa hora. Sherlock agarró del brazo a John durante tres segundos y le indicó que le siguiera. Giraron en la siguiente calle a la izquierda y, a unos metros delante, encontraron un pequeño parque en mitad de unos bloques de edificios. El parque solo contaba con un tobogán y un par de columpios donde John se sentó en uno. Sherlock le imitó y se sentó en el de al lado. Ninguno se balanceó, solo se quedaron quietos cada uno pensando en sus cosas.

— ¿No estarás en problemas por saltarte el trabajo?— dijo por fin John algo preocupado y arrepentido de haberle llevado con él.

Sherlock negó con la cabeza y le quitó importancia al asunto. Siguieron en silencio y el camarero dedujo lo que el otro estaba pensando. Le tocó y le indicó con la cabeza que le dijera lo que quería decirle. John se extrañó al principio y después recordó el raro poder que tenía el otro.

— Es una estupidez. No es nada— se inclinó hacia atrás y dejó que la gravedad hiciera efecto balanceándose unos pocos centímetros.

Sherlock volvió a cogerle del brazo y no le soltó hasta que John le miró.

— Te vas a reír de mí. El otro día... Bueno, debe de ser un coñazo para ti estar escribiéndome siempre. Estuve buscando páginas para aprender el lenguaje de signos.

_Así que lo decía en serio. Espera hablar conmigo regularmente, lo quiere. Facilitar las cosas y hacerme sentir más cómodo. Quiere asegurar nuestra amistad y quién sabe si algo más._

Sherlock asintió y movió una mano dándole permiso para hablar.

—No, esperaba que tú me hablaras y yo te entendiera. Temo confundirme en un signo y decirte algo inapropiado— John se rio y Sherlock también, no le hizo gracia pero no podía evitar sonreír cuando él lo hacía—. Cuéntame, ¿cómo es que con una mente como la tuya no trabajas con la policía?

"Lo hago" gesticuló despacio Sherlock para que John le entendiera. Acompañaba cada movimiento con una expresión facial que le ayudara a comprenderle mejor.

— ¿Trabajas con la policía?— casi gritó John por la emoción.

"Sí, pero no me pagan de momento. Tengo un piso en el centro y necesito pagar el alquiler"

—Ya, claro... Que emocionante tiene que ser eso, ¿no? Resolver casos, perseguir al asesino... Eso si que tiene que molar— Sherlock se encogió de hombros sin saber que contestar.

"La policía no confía en mí del todo porque creen que soy demasiado joven"

— Es que lo eres, para ellos. ¿Cuántos tienes? ¿22?- preguntó John.

Sherlock indicó un dos con una mano y un uno con la otra.

—Lo ves, casi un adolescente— se rio John.

"Oye, que tú solo tienes cinco más" y a continuación le empujó haciendo que ambos columpios se balancearan y acabaran chocando. "Lo siento pero no puedo evitar saber por qué estás así, tu novia"

— Ya...— John miró al suelo.

"No eres feliz, ni ahora ni en el futuro."

— No quiero hacerla daño.

"Créeme que no lo harás" Sherlock le sonrió una vez más y John le empujó de nuevo.

John llamó a su puerta decidido. Hannah abrió con una sonrisa radiante.

— Pasa, estaba haciendo la cena— Hannah fue hasta la pequeña cocina y removió la cazuela. Olía muy bien—. Si quieres puedes quedarte a cenar.

— Gracias, pero ya tengo cena en casa— intentó sonar creíble—. ¿Puedes sentarte un momento?

Hannah pareció no haberle oído y siguió moviendo platos en la cocina.

—Ya sé lo que me vas a decir.

— Entonces no hagas esto más complicado.

— ¿Es por ese camarero mudo? ¿Me vas a dejar por él?— Hannah siguió dándole la espalda y John se frotó los ojos cansado.

—No es por él ni por nadie, Hannah. Lo nuestro lleva varios meses pendiendo de un hilo y no me digas que no es verdad.

— Ya lo sé— Hannah dejó las cosas y se sentó junto a él—. Tú eres tan bueno conmigo, no quiero que me dejes. No encontraré a nadie como tú— le intentó abrazar.

—No me vengas con esas. Ya he visto lo mucho que hablas con Jeremy últimamente, Hannah.

— John, vamos a seguir siendo amigos, ¿verdad? Eres muy importante para mí, no quiero perderte.

— De todas formas, cuando acabe el curso me voy a ir al ejército, así que esto hubiera acabado tarde o temprano. No, no me vas a perder. Recuerda que estamos con el pesado de Jones, vamos a estar juntos hasta que acabe el curso—John entristeció—. Te voy a echar de menos.

—Y yo a ti... Entonces, te quedas a cenar, ¿no?—John asintió finalmente.

* * *

**No tengo perdón, lo sé.**

**Muchisimas gracias por vuestros reviews, y sobretodo a Rani. Vaya pedazo de rev, en serio.**


	5. Chapter 5

**WITHOUT A ítulo 5**

**Pensamientos de Sherlock:_cursiva_**

**Gesticulaciones/escritos de Sherlock: "entre comillas"**

John esperaba a que Sherlock acabara su turno casi todos los días y ambos caminaban hasta la residencia de John. Este había estado avanzando mucho en el lenguaje de signos e incluso se atrevía a hablarle así al otro de vez en cuando. Sherlock le contaba sobre el último caso que había resuelto y John le miraba maravillado. Después John le hablaba sobre su día y sobre las prácticas que había hecho. Al detective le parecían aburridísimas pero se limitaba a asentir de vez en cuando.

Y, sin quererlo, crearon una rutina nueva que giraba uno al rededor del otro; buscándose siempre con la mirada en el comedor, caminando haciendo rozar sus manos sin querer de vez en cuando, escapándose algunos días del trabajo para ir al pequeño parque...

— Podrías darme tu teléfono— le soltó un día John sin venir a cuento—. Ya sabes, por si tengo que llamarte para algo... Digo, para enviarte un mensaje.

Sherlock asentía con la cabeza y dejaba pasar por alto los errores que cometía el rubio a veces, pero le hacía cosquillas, le gustaba que John se pusiera rojo y tartamudeara como un tonto intentando disculparse por esas tonterías. Fue cuando descubrió que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Sherlock escribió su teléfono y lo guardó en el móvil de John y ambos sonrieron cuando sus dedos se rozaron al devolverle el teléfono.

_Pulso acelerado, sonrisa estúpida, cosquilleo._

Cuando llegaban a la entrada de la residencia todo se volvía incómodo. Alargaban la conversación hasta que se quedaban sin palabras que decir. Uno metía las manos en los bolsillos y otro miraba al rededor. Siempre acababa uno dándole una palmadita en la espalda al otro y prometiéndose verse al día siguiente. De eso ya dos meses.

John conversaba animadamente con Cath en el comedor. Las prácticas iban bien, los vecinos parecían estar más tranquilos... Todo era perfecto, parecía perfecto. Hannah y él no discutieron cuando terminó su relación y ahora se llevaban bien, dentro de lo que cabe. Pero ella había pasado página demasiado deprisa y John sabía que tarde o temprano Jeremy le sustituiría pero nunca pensó que lo haría tan rápido. La nueva pareja trataba de no hacerse carantoñas delante del rubio pero hasta un ciego podría ver las miradas que se echaban. A John no le molestaba pero sentía un pinchazo cuando los veía de la mano, no podía evitarlo.

Solía estudiar solo o, en su defecto, bajaba a la cafetería cuando esta estaba vacía y Sherlock, que sorprendentemente sabía de todo, le ayudaba en alguna cosa. John prefería no estudiar con Jeremy.

El tiempo que pasaban juntos el rubio y el detective cada vez era mayor. Pasaron de acompañarse por las tardes a pasar cada rato libre juntos, excepto cuando Sherlock ayudaba a la policía. Había días que ni hablaban y después gastaban dinero y dinero en enviarse SMS. Les era muy sencillo estar uno al lado del otro y todos se daban cuenta de eso menos ellos.

Catherine le preguntaba constantemente si salía con el moreno, Elle hacía lo mismo con Sherlock. Ambos negaban aquello y se quedaban pensando pero los rumores y los cuchicheos por todo el hospital eran inevitables.

— Hay una chica de Erasmus que va a celebrar una fiesta este sábado, mañana— comentó John mientras llegaban a su portal.

Sherlock puso una cara de "¿Y a mí que me importa?" y miró hacia otro lado.

— Pensé que querrías venir y estar conmigo. Lo digo porque yo voy a estar solo y Hannah seguramente irá con su novio y... eso, no por otra cosa.

Sherlock rio en su interior y sintió calor.

"Lo siento, estaré ocupado"

— Bueno, tenía que intentarlo— metió la llave y abrió la puerta—. Entonces, hasta el lunes.

Sherlock inclinó la cabeza y se quedó mirándole hasta que desapareció por el ascensor.

_¿Una fiesta para universitarios borrachos? John me ha invitado porque quiere que vaya, que esté con él. Hannah es una excusa. Está dudando el dar un paso más o no. Mi comportamiento le hace dudar de si quiero realmente algo más como él pero sabe que soy así. Lo intentará tarde o temprano, si no lo hago yo antes. _

Sherlock se dio una ducha fría intentando olvidar al rubio pero le era casi imposible. Le tomó más de la cuenta y cuando salió del baño su móvil lucía.

"Por favor, no me dejes solo mañana JW"

"Sé que estás ahí, contéstame JW"

Sherlock se puso su pijama y bata roja pero con pocas intenciones de irse a dormir. Encendió el microscopio que tenía un grabado que decía "St Bart's" y se pasó allí hasta las siete de la mañana del día siguiente.

Era la tercera camisa que se probaba John en diez minutos. Normalmente cogía lo primero que veía y punto pero aquella noche, por muy remota que fuera, había una posibilidad de que el gran Sherlock Holmes accediera a su propuesta y acudiera con él. Eso solo alimentaría los cuchicheos pero él le quería allí con él. Tras una cuarta camisa acabó quedándose con la primera opción. Una camiseta de manga larga de un color rojo oscuro, no era ajustada pero le quedaba mil veces mejor que la ropa holgada que llevaba todos los días al hospital debajo de la bata. Se miró por última vez al espejo y se recriminó por ser tan gilipollas. Él no era así. Siempre había sido muy seguro de sí mismo, con las chicas y con todo lo demás. Y ahora se estaba poniendo nervioso por la mínima posibilidad de que su amigo fuera a la fiesta con él.

La casa de la muchacha estaba en el centro pero John paró en un supermercado antes de coger el autobús, no se iba a presentar con las manos vacías. John llegó media hora más tarde de la que le dijeron y, aun así, llegó de los primeros. Tan solo estaba la dueña del piso y tres o cuatro personas más. Se presentaron y comentaron que estaban estudiando cada uno. Después se quedaron de pie con un vaso en la mano. John se presentaba a cada persona nueva que entraba pero pronto se cansó y se sentó en el sofá. Hannah y Jeremy llegaron gritando y riendo con bolsas llenas de bebidas alcohólicas, no había que ser muy listo para ver que ya se habrían tomado una entre los dos.

— ¡John! ¡Ven a tomarte algo!— le gritó Jeremy y acabó accediendo y le llenaron el vaso hasta arriba de algo que no llegó a reconocer.

Al dar un sorbo le supo dulce y poco cargado por lo que no tardó en llenarse otro más.

Estuvo hablando con una muchacha que conocía de vista en el hospital. Ella trabajaba de becaria en enfermería y en ese momento no sabía ni de qué color eran las batas de médico. John se disculpó y se fue al balcón del piso. Estaba abierto porque con tanta gente hacía muchísimo calor pero allí llegaba el frío de Londres y lo sacó de su sopor. No entendía que hacía allí. Miró a la sala un momento y vio a Hannah y a Jeremy en un rincón. Automáticamente sacó su móvil y tecleó rápidamente.

Sherlock había empezado otro experimento a la hora de comer y perdió la noción del tiempo hasta que su móvil vibró dentro de su bolsillo. Miró el reloj, eran casi las doce en punto. Cansado miró quién le había desconcentrado, ya podía ser Lestrade con un buen caso.

"Hannah y Jeremy están a un paso de montárselo aquí mismo, una chica le ha vomitado a otra encima y creo que me han echado algo raro en la bebida JW"

Sherlock tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de responderle.

"¿Dónde es la fiesta? SH"

Al detective no le hizo falta mirar cual era el portal exacto porque se veía luz y se escuchaba música desde abajo. La puerta de la casa y del portal estaban ya abiertas y había varias personas liándose en los tramos de escaleras. Entró y se encontró un recibidor alargado con un sofá donde la gente había dejado los abrigos y bolsos, a la derecha había dos habitaciones y al final un pasillo que giraba a la izquierda y un salón. Tanto el recibidor como el pasillo y el salón estaban llenos de gente gritando más que hablando y algunos bailaban en el centro del salón. Sherlock buscó a su compañero y le encontró asomado en el balcón con un vaso de plástico rojo entre las manos. Miraba hacia el horizonte de la ciudad y podría ser una buena foto para un anuncio. El detective atravesó la multitud como pudo levantando algunos suspiros y llegó hasta él. Le rozó la espalda casi en una caricia y John se giró sobresaltado y casi tira el vaso.

— Hey, mira quien ha venido— sonrió abiertamente no pudiendo ocultar la emoción de que estuviera allí con él.

Entonces John se fijó mejor. Solo le había visto con la ropa del trabajo y lo que llevaba esa noche era totalmente diferente a aquella. Llevaba unos vaqueros negros muy estrechos con zapatillas converse del mismo color. En la parte de arriba llevaba una camisa remangada de color púrpura con los botones a punto de estallar de la presión. Si John hubiera tenido bebida en la boca, seguro que la hubiera dejado caer de la forma más vergonzosa posible.

"Solo estoy aquí por no leer tus absurdos mensajes" Sherlock observó al rededor y estaba captando la atención demasiado.

Fue a la cocina, al final del pasillo y cogió un vaso que llenó con whiskey de supermercado. Volvió con John que en ese momento hablaba con una chica. Cuando llegó a su altura, la chica se fue guiñándole un ojo a Sherlock. Este puso cara de interrogación.

— Me ha preguntado si tienes novia— John arrastraba un poco las palabras debido al efecto del alcohol. No iba borracho, solo contento.

"¿Qué le has dicho?"

— Que eres gay— John se acabó su segundo vaso de golpe.

Sherlock no dijo nada.

_Eso mantendrá alejadas a las hembras sedientas de sexo. ¿Por qué pone esa excusa? Le han contado historias de mí, cree que lo soy. Diciéndome esto quiere recordarme lo que soy… Y que él es un hombre._

— ¿Qué bebes?— Sherlock tendió el vaso hacia John que al olerlo puso mala cara—. Voy a coger otro como el mío, tienes que probarlo.

Y desapareció por el pasillo. Una chica que estaba en el grupito de la de antes se acercó y le pidió bailar, él solo negó con la cabeza. Se tragó el whiskey de una vez y le quemó la garganta, ya no bebería más pero al menos le ayudaría a soportar aquel sitio, lo que hacía por su rubio...

Se apoyó en una pared y miraba el reloj constantemente. Observaba a la gente y la deducía, todos exactamente iguales. Aburridos. Se preguntó qué pintaba John allí y qué hacía tanto que no volvía. Él estaba apoyado en el marco que daba al pasillo y le miraba con una sonrisa tonta. Sherlock sintió un cosquilleo de los pies a la cabeza. Fue entonces cuando John le indicó con la cabeza que se acercara y Sherlock entendió perfectamente lo que quería. Miró para otro lado haciéndose el tonto y John rio cuando se acercó hasta él sin ningún vaso ya.

Sherlock negó con la cabeza, las manos e incluso movió los labios pero John ya le empujaba hasta la mitad del salón. La canción era un éxito rockero de algunos años y la gente se movía mal pero al compás de la música. John comenzó a moverse poco a poco hasta que se soltó y movía las caderas y los brazos en el aire. Se sabía algunas partes de la canción y las gritaba como el resto del salón. Sherlock, por su parte, se quedó estático al lado de John con cara de asombro. Quien fuera a decir que aquel rubio vergonzoso bailaba tan... así cuando iba con dos copas de más. La canción cambio y unas personas se sentaron y otras diferentes salieron a bailar. Era lenta y sensual. John se acercó más al detective y le cogió por el antebrazo balanceándolo al son de la música.

— Vamos, Sherlock. Un chico tan guapo como tú no puede estar ahí parado.

Sherlock se tensó cuando el otro le cogió y lo hizo aún más cuando le dijo esas palabras.

"John...Ya es suficiente."

De un tirón se soltó y miró nervioso alrededor. Nadie les prestaba atención. Le cogió de la mano y le empujó con cuidado al recibidor que estaba vacío.

— ¿Prefieres que estemos... a solas?— puso voz seductora en cada silaba de la pregunta mientras Sherlock buscaba su abrigo y el de su amigo.

"No digas tonterías. Estás borracho. Mañana te arrepentirás de cada palabra que me estás diciendo"

— No te entiendo— puso cara de niño pequeño y se encogió de hombros avergonzado.

Sherlock bufó y rodó los ojos mientras John empezaba a reírse por lo bajito.

Después de ponerle el abrigo ambos salieron a la calle. Era una vía principal así que no hubo que esperar mucho a que llegase un taxi.

* * *

**_No creo que pueda decir nada para disculparme por los meses sin subir. Pero entre las clases, el coche, y otras mil excusas..._**

**_Quiero agradecer el mensaje de y en general a tod s los que me enviais mensajes. Y por su puesto a mi querida Momo._**


	6. Chapter 6

**WITHOUT A WORD. ****Capítulo 6**

**Pensamientos de Sherlock:**_** cursiva**_

**Gesticulaciones/escritos de Sherlock: "entre comillas"**

Sherlock indicó al taxista la dirección de la residencia de John y se acomodó en el asiento. El camino fue en silencio. Miraba al otro de reojo, iba sentado tieso mirando a la calle a través del cristal. Sherlock bajó la ventanilla para que le diera el aire y le despejara más. Aunque no había bebido mucho su compañero, lo mejor era dejarle durmiendo en casa para que no tuviera resaca mañana. Las calles estaban desiertas a esa hora de la madrugada y llegaron en seguida.

Sherlock pagó y cogió las llaves de John que se peleaba con la puerta. Subieron en silencio en el ascensor y entraron al piso. Era pequeño pero acogedor. Tampoco estaba decorado mucho pero transmitía algo. El detective dejó las llaves en una mesa y siguió a John por una puerta.

— Voy... Los dientes— le dijo John algo perdido y se metió en el cuarto de baño sin cerrar la puerta.

El otro asintió y se sentó en la cama a esperarle, aunque pareciera sobrio, no lo estaba. John se lavó los dientes e hizo pis de espaldas a la puerta. Cuando se lavó las manos salió a la habitación y el alto se puso de pie a su lado.

— Gracias por traerme— sonrió John—. Y por venir esta noche— acabó.

Sherlock movió las palmas en círculos en el aire diciéndole de nada y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina negra. Miró a la puerta y comenzó a caminar hacia ella cuando John le cogió la cara con ambas manos y juntó sus bocas en un beso torpe. Sherlock se paralizó pero no tardó en devolverle el beso durante unos pocos segundos, después se separó y apoyó su frente en la del rubio. John parecía no enterarse mucho de lo que pasaba y Sherlock aprovechó para quitarle el abrigo y meterle en la cama. Le quitó los zapatos y le arropó pero se quedó sentado al lado suyo y le acarició el pelo haciendo que John abriera los ojos y le mirara.

— Quédate conmigo— suplicó con un hilo de voz y le cogió la mano con que le estaba acariciando.

Sherlock negó y salió de la habitación no sin antes darle un beso corto en la frente. Cerró la puerta de la habitación y salió al salón. Al final lo había hecho, ya no serían amigos más. Abrió la puerta del piso pero sus pies no querían salir fuera.

_Malditos sentimientos humanos..._

Sherlock dio la vuelta y entró de nuevo en el cuarto. John parecía dormido ya. Se quitó el abrigo, la bufanda y los zapatos con sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido y se metió debajo de las sábanas con el rubio. Este pareció percatarse del otro cuerpo a su lado y se abrazó a él buscando más calor. Sherlock dejó que apoyara la cabeza en su pecho y comenzó a acariciarle como lo había hecho antes. Pronto las respiraciones del rubio se hicieron más largas y profundas pero aun así Sherlock no dejó que el sueño le venciera y se quedó bastantes horas tocando su pelo.

John abrió los ojos y vio que el reloj de mesilla marcaba las 12,47 de la mañana. Sí que había dormido... Se dio cuenta que las cortinas estaban echadas para que no entrara nada de luz. Él siempre las dejaba abiertas para que el sol le despertara por las mañanas. De golpe le vinieron los recuerdos, la fiesta, el taxi, el beso, Sherlock.

Se sentó en la cama. Llevaba puesta la ropa de ayer pero no había rastro del camarero. Salió al salón y tampoco estaba, ni en el baño. Buscó alguna nota de papel pero tampoco había nada. Era como si ni si quiera hubiera estado en la casa. ¿Y si lo había soñado? No, aquel beso fue de verdad. Quizá fuera eso, el beso, Sherlock no quería nada con él pero ¿por qué huir? Además, se quedó a dormir con él. Era domingo, tendría toda la tarde para pensar antes de verle mañana. Se quitó la ropa y se metió bajo el agua fría de la ducha.

— ¿Hoy tampoco me vas a decir por qué estás así?— Cath le asustó cuando le preguntó de repente. Ella y John estaban en la planta de los enfermos terminales revisando habitación por habitación si alguno necesitaba algo—. Ya no te vale la excusa de Hannah— rio pero al ver el semblante serio de John paró—. John, ¿qué pasó en la fiesta?

— En la fiesta, nada.

— Hannah me ha dicho que te fuiste con el camarero.

— Sherlock...- John dijo su nombre tristemente—. Sí, y después me llevó a casa.

— ¿Y qué pasó? No... ¡John Watson, te acostaste con él!

— No digas tonterías. Le besé y durmió conmigo pero cuando desperté ya no estaba allí. Ni una nota ni nada y tampoco me ha enviado un mensaje.

— Luego puedes hablar con él.

— Ya...

— John, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Te he visto con él, todo el mundo te ha visto con él. Y como te mira... Como si fueras un tesoro. En el comedor te vigila constantemente. John, está loco por ti. Solo se habrá asustado, necesitará espacio.

John la miró y dejó escapar una sonrisa.

— ¿Sabes que si no fueras lesbiana estaría todo el día detrás de ti?— bromeó John.

— Bah, ya sé que soy perfecta— ambos rieron y un enfermero les llamó la atención.

John bajó los escalones de dos en dos hasta el comedor y fue casi corriendo a la barra. Detrás de ella estaba la compañera de trabajo de Sherlock pero él no estaba.

— Hoy no ha venido— le dijo la camarera y le dedicó una sonrisa de comprensión.

John regresó a la mesa con Catherine cabizbajo. Esta no dijo nada durante la comida pero sí intentó animar al rubio con chistes que ya no le hacían gracia. Le hizo prometer que le llamaría si pasaba algo y se despidieron en la puerta del hospital. John notó su móvil vibrar en el bolsillo y lo cogió corriendo y con una sonrisa en su cara. Se desanimó en el instante que vio que era la batería que se estaba acabando. Abrió el historial de mensajes y leyó los últimos que se había enviado con el joven detective, en la fiesta. Siguió leyendo y solo se deprimió más. Eran mensajes tontos, de cuando no sabes que escribir y pones lo que sea, pero aun así se podía leer algo entre líneas. Muy disimuladamente Sherlock se interesaba por él. Por eso ahora estaba tan confuso. No entendía el porqué de su ausencia. Ambos crearon esa relación poco a poco y cuando por fin salió todo a la luz, huía. Quizá le besara mal, se sintiera obligado a responderle... John dejó de pensar en eso y fue andando a su residencia.

Llegó el martes y la esperada hora de comer, Sherlock tampoco estaba allí.

Aquel día salieron antes y John fue a su conocido parqué a sentarse en el columpio. Se balanceó un poco y sacó el móvil.

"¿Estás bien? Llevas dos días faltando al trabajo. JW"

Aquel mensaje no implicaba nada. Simplemente era un amigo preocupado por otro amigo. Pasaron cinco minutos y nada. Diez. Veinte. Cuarenta. Aunque fuera pronto se había hecho de noche ya y John volvió en autobús aquel día.

Encendió la televisión y se quedó dormido viendo un documental sobre la segunda guerra mundial.

El miércoles casi llegó tarde al hospital. Aquel día prefirió no bajar al comedor y se quedó comiendo en una habitación sin pacientes. Cuando se unió a Cath en la siguiente actividad y no le dijo nada asumió que tampoco había acudido hoy.

— Watson, preste más atención— le regaño uno de los cirujanos de la operación.

Se habría alegrado e incluso peleado por esa operación pero esa vez no le hacía mucha gracia ayudar en ella. En cuanto acabó recogió sus cosas y se marchó a su casa. Se tiró en la cama y acarició la almohada donde su compañero puso la cabeza días atrás. En un acto desesperado cogió el móvil y pulso en la tecla "llamar". Sabía perfectamente lo que hacía. Solo quería que la rechazara, que diera algún indicio de que estaba ahí y que al menos le ignorara. Porque no saber nada era peor que eso.

Los pitidos siguieron sonando hasta que saltó el contestador. John abrió un mensaje nuevo.

"¿Es por lo que ocurrió en mi cuarto? Lo siento, estaba borracho. Contéstame, por favor. JW"

Ya daba igual lo que ocurriera, solo quería que le contestase.

El jueves le llamaron del hospital y le dijeron que había enfermado el doctor Jones y hoy no podrían ir a sus prácticas. Por una parte se alegró de tener algo de tiempo libre para él pero por otra se preocupó de que el camarero fuera y él no estuviera. Fue a hacer unos recados tales como compran cuadernos y bolígrafos nuevos, fotocopiar unas cosas que necesitaba y sin darse cuenta se le hizo la hora de la comida. Entró a un chino al que iba a veces con Hannah y pidió lo de siempre pero para uno. Tardó poco en comer y salir y, cuando lo hizo, casi se le caen las bolsas que llevaba.

Sherlock estaba apoyado fuera en una farola mirando a la calzada. Estaba de espaldas pero su gabardina y su pelo eran inconfundibles. John torció e intentó irse sin que fuera visto. Quería hablar con él pero afrontar la situación de sopetón le hizo un nudo en la garganta y solo quería marcharse.

Casi podía ver los labios de Sherlock llamándole sin voz cuando le tiró de la manga de la chaqueta y le frenó de su huida. John se atrevió a mirarle por fin. Sherlock tenía más ojeras de las habituales y parecía cansado.

"¿Te importa si cojo algo para llevar?" le hizo señas y John se encogió de hombros.

Entró al restaurante donde John acababa de comer y salió a los pocos minutos con una bolsa blanca.

— Pensaba que tú no comías—intentó empezar una conversación.

"A veces"

John siguió a Sherlock por las calles preguntándose si realmente tenía algún rumbo.

— Sherlock— este se giró—. Creo que... tenemos que hablar.

El aludido puso cara de no apetecerle mucho pero anduvieron hasta una calle menos transitada para que se le oyera a John.

"No hay nada que decir. Pensaste que te abandoné y que no quería saber nada de ti después de lo que pasó"

— ¿Y no lo hiciste?—John subió el tono de voz enojándose.

"No. Estaba en un caso"

— ¿Y tampoco puedes responderme a un puto mensaje? ¿Sabes que he pasado una semana pensando que te habías ido por mi culpa?— cuando se dio cuenta del volumen al que hablaba paró e intentó relajarse. Sherlock, por su parte, movía las manos serio y tranquilo.

"Ya sabes que cuando estoy en un caso no puedo pensar en otra cosa, ni si quiera en ti. Leí tus mensajes y me distrajeron, tardé más de la cuenta por estar pendiente de ti" El rubio se arrepintió de haberle gritado así. "Pero qué más da, estabas borracho. Siento haberte besado yo. Nunca quise obligarte a hacer nada. Creo que ya están las cosas aclaradas" dio la vuelta sobre sí mismo y caminó a grandes zancadas.

— ¡Espera! ¿Pero qué dices?— chilló John—. ¿Crees que lo hice por haber bebido alcohol?— Sherlock paró y le escuchó de espaldas—. Lo hice porque ese fue el único momento que saqué la valentía suficiente para hacerlo. Y tú... Fuiste tan amable de meterme en la cama y quedarte conmigo... Por eso pensé que tú no querías aquello. Me desperté y estaba solo.

Sherlock no se movió de su sitio y fue John el que se acercó a él. No le miraba y tuvo que ser John quien le cogiera delicadamente de la barbilla y acercara sus rostros. Sherlock reaccionó y acabó de besar a John. Fue un beso lento y sin mucha saliva. De esos que se disfrutan prolongándolos en el tiempo, delicados y dulces. Ambos sonrieron aun con los labios unidos.

"Con los asesinos soy el mejor pero en estas cosas soy bastante tonto"

— Que modesto— ambos rieron y volvieron a las transitadas calles londinenses.

Fueron a la habitación de John y Sherlock pudo comer tranquilamente ya que no lo había hecho en todos los días del caso. Después le estuvo contando, con las limitaciones del lenguaje, como había sido el caso y las diferentes pistas que lo habían llevado hasta el asesino. Encendieron la televisión y salía justamente un joven detective inspector contando como habían resuelto el caso. Se les hizo tarde y Sherlock no quería ir al comedor a cenar así que se despidieron prometiéndose verse y escaparse del trabajo al día siguiente.

Ambos esperaron con ansia su encuentro el viernes y cuando se vieron sonrieron tontamente. John comía a la velocidad de la luz y Sherlock estaba más borde que de costumbre espantando a los clientes.

— Veo que lo habéis arreglado— le sorprendió Cath susurrándole en el oído.

Ambos rieron y Hannah puso una mueca de asco al otro lado de la mesa.

— Ten cuidado con lo que te hace.

— No pensaba que fueras tan homófoba.

— No es homofobia, es Sherlock -fobia.

John, Catherine e incluso Jeremy estallaron en carcajadas por la infantilidad de los comentarios de Hannah.

La hora de escaparse llegó y Sherlock y John caminaron juntos hasta la salida del hospital. Una vez fuera Sherlock se acercó y le dio un beso corto en los labios.

— No sabía que fueras tan vergonzoso con estas cosas— recibió un golpe en el brazo en respuesta.

Caminaron muy pegados rozando sus manos de vez en cuando.

— Pronto es el cumpleaños, tendría que comprarla algo. Podemos ir a los grandes almacenes que están aquí cerca.

"¿Primer día de relación y me llevas a comprar un regalo a tu ex-novia? Muy acertado" Sherlock rodó los ojos.

— Es verdad, lo siento. Iré yo mañana. ¿A dónde quieres ir?— John se avergonzó.

"Era broma. Me gusta cuando te sonrojas. Te ayudaré a escoger lo peor de la tienda" John le asesinó con la mirada y se encaminaron a las tiendas.

* * *

**_¡Hola de nuevo!_**

**_Esta vez he cumplido mi promesa, intentaré subir un capi cada domingo hasta que lo termine (cuando esté de examenes no puedo prometer nada)._**

**_¡Muchas gracias a tod s los que me habéis dejado comentarios y en especial a Momo!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**WITHOUT A WORD Capítulo 7**_

_**Pensamientos de Sherlock:cursiva**_

_**Gesticulaciones/escritos de Sherlock: "entre comillas"**_

Sherlock consiguió una tarde libre y John le había conseguido convencer de ir a ver una película juntos.

John movía la pierna nervioso mientras revisaba el reloj cada cinco minutos. Aquella operación se estaba alargando demasiado. No le tocaba operar a él pero debía quedarse mirando para tomar los apuntes necesarios.

Cath se despidió de él cuando salió corriendo y metió la bata y los papeles en su mochila. Sherlock estaba apoyado en la barra por fuera, tecleando en su móvil y con el abrigo y la bufanda ya puestos.

—¿Un nuevo caso?— le dijo John con una sonrisa acercándose a él.

El camarero negó con la cabeza y guardó el móvil en su bolsillo. Salieron fuera del edificio y Sherlock se paró a encender un cigarrillo dándole una gran calada. Se lo tendió a John pero lo rechazó como hacía cada vez que le ofrecía tabaco. Aquella tarde de primavera hacía especial frío y se subió la cremallera del abrigo hasta el cuello.

—¿Señor Holmes?— les sorprendió una voz a sus espaldas.

Ambos se giraron y John levantó una ceja extrañado. Era uno de los doctores del hospital. Había salido con la bata puesta.

—Lo siento, se equivoca…

Sherlock le apartó con la mano y se acercó al doctor mirándole fijamente.

—Señor Holmes, me dijo que le avisara cuando él volviera. Pues bien, está en su habitación— asintió con la cabeza despidiéndose de ambos y regresó al interior del edificio.

—¿Cómo que Holmes? ¿Quién ha vuelto a qué habitación?— Sherlock se interpuso en su camino y negó con la cabeza.

"Espérame aquí, no tardaré mucho."

Y sin decir más siguió al doctor hacia el interior del edificio dejando a un perplejo John pasando frío en la calle. Este hizo lo que le había pedido, al menos durante media hora. Estaba tardando demasiado en regresar y se estaba preocupando. Holmes… Ese nombre resonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez. Él se llamaba Carter, no Holmes.

Entró a paso rápido al hall del hospital. Le buscó con la mirada y no le encontró. Se acercó rápidamente a la recepción.

—¿Podría decirme el número de habitación de Carter?— la mujer de administración asintió y tecleó rápidamente.

—Lo siento, no hay nadie con ese nombre.

—¿Podría probar con Holmes?— tras pulsar un par de teclas asintió con la cabeza y le miró.

— Habitación 309, planta tercera.

John asintió a la vez que los nervios le empezaban a subir por las piernas. ¿Qué demonios le estaba ocultando Sherlock? Llamó al ascensor. Este se abrió dejando ver el poco espacio que había dentro. Como pudo se metió dentro y marcó el número tres que era la única planta que no habían pulsado. Era la plata de los pacientes terminales, gente que se tenía que quedar en el hospital o pacientes en coma.

Las puertas se abrieron y salió. Los pasillos estaban vacíos y no se escuchaba nada. Se puso a caminar por el primer pasillo a la derecha hasta llegar a la puerta 309. Las cortinas estaban echadas pero se escuchaba a alguien hablar desde el interior. Era una voz grave así que no pudo distinguir nada. Entrar o esperar ahí…

Se sentó en el banco cercano a la habitación y esperó. No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando escuchó gritos y ruidos provenientes de la habitación. Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue ir corriendo y abrir la puerta. Los dos hombres que estaban en el interior pararon de pronto y se giraron para mirarle. Sherlock parecía acalorado y el otro hombre enfadado y con los puños cerrados.

"Te he dicho que esperes abajo" gesticuló rápidamente Sherlock y después le empujó hacia el exterior de la sala.

—No, Sherlock. Dime qué está pasando, déjame ayudarte— le suplicó John intentando zafarse de su agarre.

Sherlock insistió en sacarle hasta que el otro hombre le puso la mano sobre el hombro.

—¿No me vas a presentar a tu amigo, Sherlock?— preguntó el otro hombre con media sonrisa en el rostro.

Sherlock negó con la cabeza dándose por vencido y se sentó en una silla de la habitación. John le siguió a paso lento. En la cama había una mujer tumbada y con los ojos cerrados. Si no se había despertado por los gritos solo quería decir que estaba en coma.

—Sherlock, ¿qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué ese hombre te llamó Holmes?— se acercó a este que estaba mirando a otro lado.

—¿Holmes? Porque ese es su apellido. Oh… ¡Sherlock! Ya has estado engañando a tu amiguito— explicó el hombre mayor mientras se reía a carcajada limpia.

John, que no entendía nada, solo podía mirar a Sherlock y hacia el hombre repetidas veces. El camarero no parecía por la labor de explicar nada así que miró al otro hombre con cara interrogante.

—Perdón, no me he presentado. Soy Williams Holmes, el padre de Sherlock— extendió una mano hacia John pero este no se la estrechó—. Solo estaba visitando a mi preciosa mujer cuando Sherlock ha llegado hecho una fiera— señaló con la cabeza hacia la mujer que estaba en la cama.

John cerró los ojos comprendiendo lo que le había dicho pero sin entender por qué Sherlock le había dicho un nombre falso para ocultar que su madre estaba ingresada en ese mismo hospital. Después de un largo silencio se acercó a la cama y leyó el historial médico que estaba colgando de los pies de la cama. Conocía a esa mujer, al menos había escuchado su historia cuando la ingresaron allí. Tuvo un accidente de coche del que no pudieron hacer mucho. Después de varias operaciones había caído en un coma hace unos meses de un pronóstico no muy favorable.

—Sherlock—empezó John—, obviando el hecho de que me has estado mintiendo… ¿Por qué te pones así con tu padre? Solo viene a visitarla.

El detective levantó la vista de pronto y sus rasgos se convirtieron en una cara enfadada. Apretó los puños y golpeó una de las mesitas que había a su derecha.

—Pobre, no ha superado que su madre esté así…

"¡Cállate!" gesticuló Sherlock poniéndose en pie y empujando a su padre. "Puto mentiroso…" y con eso se abalanzó sobre él acorralándole contra la pared.

William se rio antes de darle un tortazo en la cara y echar a Sherlock hacia atrás.

—Yo no te he enseñado a hacer eso— exclamó el padre arreglándose la ropa.

Sherlock le miró y se preparó para pegarle de nuevo cuando John se puso delante de él y le sujetó. Le empezó a susurrar palabras tranquilizadoras hasta que escuchó la risa de William a su espalda.

—Váyase ahora mismo, señor Holmes.

—Solo estoy visitando a mi esposa que está…

—Váyase ahora mismo o llamo a los de seguridad. No volveré a repetirlo— volvió a decir John haciéndole frente.

William le miró con cara de asco y empezó a replicar. De pronto se calló cuando vio a alguien detrás de Sherlock y John. Cogió sus cosas y salió del cuarto. John se giró para verle irse y descubrió que el hermano de Sherlock estaba en la puerta.

Entró a paso lento y dejó el paraguas apoyado en la pared. Se acercó a la cama y tras revisar a su madre se giró hacia los jóvenes.

—Te dije que me avisaras— le reprimió—. Ha tenido que llamarme el doctor. Sherlock se apartó y se apoyó en la pared sobándose la mejilla que empezaba a coger un tono rojo—. Menos mal que estaba aquí John… ¿Qué ha hecho?

"Nada, ni si quiera la ha tocado" gesticuló Sherlock como si le costara la vida.

John se sentó en una silla y bajó la cabeza. No tenía que haber entrado, nada de eso iba con él y se había metido en medio de un problema familiar ajeno.

—Puedes irte ya, John. Y tú también Sherlock. Me quedaré yo un rato por si decide volver— se sentó junto a John y sacó el móvil.

Sherlock le obedeció en seguida y desapareció por la puerta. John le siguió corriendo y le alcanzó abriendo las puertas de las escaleras de emergencia.

—Espera, por favor. Explícame que está ocurriendo. Tú lo sabes todo sobre mí y yo apenas tu apellido que ahora resulta que era falso. Sherlock, por favor.

Este suspiró y le cogió de la mano. Bajaron en ascensor y salieron fuera del edificio. Le condujo hasta el parque donde solían pasar algunas tardes y se sentó en el columpio balanceándose ligeramente con los pies.

"Mi padre abandonó a mi madre hace unos años. Nunca se separaron pero ya no estaban juntos. Es un gilipollas. Todo el dinero de mi familia proviene de la familia de mi madre, por eso no se quiere separar, para seguir disfrutando de la fortuna…"

John se acercó y se sentó en el columpio de al lado. Sherlock parecía que se fuera a romper en cualquier momento.

"Entonces tuvimos el accidente. Íbamos mi madre y yo en el coche. Yo tuve suerte."

El joven médico alargó la mano y la posó encima de los dedos de Sherlock que se aferraban a la cadena del columpio.

"Si mi madre muere una gran parte del dinero se lo llevaría él."

—Por eso le vigiláis, por si intenta… Bueno, tú me entiendes.

Sherlock asintió y suspiró.

* * *

_**¡Un día de retraso! Ayer no tuve ordenadores a manos, excuse me!**_

_**Aquí tenéis la respuesta a "Carter". Que todos os habías empeñado en que estaba casado xD**_

_**Y por ultimo quiero invitaros a un fic nuevo que llevamos Momo y yo. Se llama "Mío o de nadie" y es un Sherlock/John, Sherlock/Lestrade :D**_


End file.
